Escaflowne at A Gas Station
by Ztarlight
Summary: Dilly and flamable fluids? Uh-oh...The sequel to the Carnival.


(OK, as you know, I've been trying to upload chapter 3 of the Carnival for a week and a half, and all of my efforts have failed. So i present to you   
the 3rd chapter of the Carnival and it's sequel at the same time It's like 2 stories in one! Anyway, I hope you all like it , and I'm sorry for being such  
a lazy bum lately. I don't own Escaflowne, Purina cat chow, Ballpark franks, or Hershey kisses. I just use them in my fics. )  
  
  
  
Part 3 - Uh,...Stuff Happens  
  
  
"Hey, what are you--OW! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Hitomi sweatdropped." I can't believe I'm being abducted by a maniac." Dilly stopped the wagon front row center. Hitomi hopped down and sat  
next to him. Dilly laughed. "Would you rather be abducted by a normal?" He explained what happened to Folken. "So, what's your choice? Be   
abducted by a maniac or a normal?" Hitomi's sweatdrop grew larger. "It's hard to say..."  
  
The acts came out, all equally impressive. The ringmaster announced "And now welcome Fiero, the fire eater!" Fiero came out and did the usual  
stuff. Dilly snorted. " I can do better than him. Guard my sugar," he told Hitomi, and ran into the ring.  
  
"Firebuddy, toss me a sack!" Hitomi did. "Now let me show ya' what a REAL fire eater can do!" Dilly dumped some sugar into his mouth. He   
stuck the valve of the flamethrower into his mouth and turned it on. Removing the flamethrower, he slipped a straw into his mouth and pulled it   
out, a bright pink puff on the end. Dilly's act was greeted with two sounds - applause, and puking.  
  
This set off a new spark in Dilly. Laughing maniacally, he grabbed his wagon and took off towards the freak tent. He found Folken, threw him on  
top, and managed to fit twenty 10-pound bags of sugar into the trunk of his car. (That's Dilly ^__^)  
  
  
Allen kept shaking the entire way through the Tunnel of Love, fearful of what Millerna might do. Towards the end, the lighting dimmed to a soft tone,  
and the overall setting became quite romantic. Millerna leaned forward and gently brushed Allen on the lips.  
  
Allen passed out and fell overboard.  
  
Millerna dragged Allen's body onto the boat. "Boy, I've never seen anyone get so worked up over a peck before. The ride finished, and the 5 met  
up again. Into the car, out on the road.  
  
  
Not too far away, Folken made a realization. " Uh, Dilandau? We're almost out of gas..."  
  
####################################################################  
  
Escaflowne at A Gas Station  
  
  
Dilaudau took his eyes off the road for a moment to check the gas guage. "Hmm, I guess you're right," he said as he swerved into a tree. Dilly  
sighed. "Now who's idea was it to put a tree here?" He backed up and smashed into the car behind him. Panicked, he sped forward as fast as  
he could towards the nearest exit.   
  
Folken gripped his seat, not expecting Dilly's sudden speed burst. "Dilandau, what the hell was that for?!"  
  
Dilly gripped the wheel harder. "I don't wanna get sued!"  
  
Folken rolled his eyes. "All the guy would get is 200 pounds of sugar."  
  
"THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT!!! My...precious...sugar..."  
  
"sigh OK, pull over here. There's a gas station over to your left..."  
  
  
Merle perched happily on the edge of Van's seat. The breeze felt SO nice flowing through her whiskers, she began to pant and wag her tail, hitting  
Millerna in the face each time, who was in the back trying to get closer to Allen. fwap, fwap, fwap  
  
Millerna sputtered. "What are you, a dog or something?" She began to gag and hack on all the cat hair.  
  
Merle turned to Millerna curiously. "I don't know about me, but I think YOU'RE a cat." She picked up a fuzzy wad Millerna choked on. "Look! You  
made a hairball!"  
  
Millerna was about to say something in protest, but was cut off by the sound of 5 growling stomachs. Hitomi turned to Van and smiled sweetly.  
"Van, perhaps we should grab a bite. We haven't eaten a damn thing since this whole ordeal began." Van nodded, and got off the next exit.   
"There's a convenience store next to a gas station not too far from here. We can get something there."  
  
  
Dilandau carefully manuevered the car next to the gas pump, taking care not to scratch the DillyMobile. Folken sighed with relief. "At last, we're  
here."  
  
Dilly nodded furiously. "And I still got all my SUGAR!!!"  
  
Folken sweatdropped. "...right. Uh,...I think I'll gas up the car now."  
  
" 'kay." Dilly reached into the backseat and pulled out his flamethrower. " I think I'll fill up my friend here. She's gettin' kinda low." He hopped out  
and walked to the closest pump.  
  
Folken smacked his forehead and winced when he saw that Dilly was serious. Seeing that he was beaten, he got up and put some gas on the   
car.  
  
  
"Van, there's no Purina!"  
  
"I've never heard of THESE brands..."  
  
"That's cuz you're on another planet."  
  
"Look, Allen! Chocolate kisses! That can be our dessert..."  
  
"NOOOOOO!! Anything but THAT!!!"  
  
Our crew finally arrived at the convenience store (as you can probably tell). They spent the next 15 minutes arguing over wata they were gonna   
buy for themselves when Van finally suggested hot dogs. "Better than hot cats, I suppose," Merle agreed. Van nodded. " Now, maybe I can find  
a microwave in this joint."  
  
  
A short while later, Dilly skipped happily towards Folken who had just finished filling up the car. "Lookie-lookie, Folkie! Nice n' full!" The Very  
Gleeful Dilly thrust the guage of his flamethrower into Folken's face, who's current sweatdrop began to grow. " It's lovely," he replied with a dull  
tone.  
  
A sudden evil gleam appeared in Dilly's eyes. "Now to see if it works."  
  
Folken opened his eyes wide as he took in Dilly's words. Dilly began to open the valve Folken's throat ran dry. "Dilly, no! Wait! DON'T DO---"  
  
FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Van led everyone out of the store, a package of Ballpark franks in his hand. " I can't believe they didn't have a microwave. Maybe the gas station  
has---"  
  
FOOOOM! sizzle...  
  
Van looked at his arm, which now resembled burnt charcoal, but the hot dogs in his hand had been stripped of their wrapper and were cooked to  
perfection. "Never mind."  
  
  
Across the street, Dilly was the only unburnt survivor of The Gas Station Blast. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It works!"  
  
The gas station owner came out and began yelling at Dilly. "You NUT! Look at my gas station! I should sue you!"  
  
Dilly ran over to his car and hugged the trunk protectively. "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE SUGAR!!!!!"  
  
While Dilly was wailing, Folken discussed a way to pay for the damage. The owner suggested getting a job and gave Folken a "Help Wanted"   
flier for the local bakery. "Thanks a lot," Folken said.He walked over to Dilly, who was still bawling. "Dilly...Dilly, look. He won't take your sugar.  
We can get jobs at the bakery." Dilly continued to cry. "Dilly, see? They have a brick wood-fire oven." As soon as the words left his mouth, Folken  
realized he said the wrong thing.  
  
Dilly stopped whining and threw Folken into the car. "Well, why didn't you say so?" He pulled the car into the convenience store parking lot and  
saw the group eating hot dogs. "We're gonna get jobs!" He tossed them a flier. "C'mon, you guys can come too!"  
  
Everyone cheered and followed the Dillymobile down the street.  



End file.
